


Concrete Angel

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When morning comes, it'll be too late."</p><p>[An apology to PuppyLovesBunny for my writer's block. Have some sadstuck in place of the smut you'd probably prefer.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concrete Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppyLovesBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLovesBunny/gifts).



**_Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light._ **

"Hey, Roxy! It's so great to talk to you!"

Roxy smiled softly at the image of Jane on her computer screen. "Yeah. Same." She had worked so hard to be sober just for this moment. Just to be able to remember and cherish this moment with Jane.

The dark-haired girl smiled, her blue eyes sparkling in a way only hers could. "How have you been?"

"I've been great," Roxy lied. "And how have you been?"

"Fantastic! My dad and I worked to make a cake earlier! It was a lot of fun! We decorated it too! Wish we had a reason, though."

Roxy felt sadness bloom deep within her, but her smile did not fade. "Is that so? I'm glad to hear that. Did it taste good?"

"It was fantastic!" Jane grinned. "Do you and your mom ever do anything cool?"

"Yeah, all the time," she lied again. "We mainly spend time talking about her books, though."

"Really? Sounds amazing!"

"Yeah. It is." She faked a smile just for Jane. Had to keep Jane thinking things were great. Couldn't let her know that Roxy's special computer software was the only reason they could even talk through differing times. Jane didn't even know they weren't from the same time.

"Hey, how come I've never seen pictures of your mom? You've seen pics of my dad and me! But none of your photos feature her!"

"We don't really take pictures together." They never had the chance. "She's not big on having her photo taken." Was she? Roxy didn't even know if that was a lie.

"Ah, that sucks! Though it's great that she was willing to let us set this up!"

"Yeah." How could she stop them? She had been dead for so long. Before Roxy was even around...

"So, you live on the East Coast! Any cute boys there?"

"Nah. Only guys I ever talk to are Dirk and Jake. And I've only ever seen Dirk."

"Talking doesn't mean they can't be cute!"

Roxy thought for a moment. Could she make someone up? She decided to try.

"Well, there's one guy. He was in my math class last year."

"Oh really~? What's he like?"

"Dunno. I never said two words to him. He was one of those classic Show-Off-To-The-Class guys, though."

"Really? Sounds like a douche. You definitely deserve better."

"You think?" Roxy laughed lightly. "I never said I liked him, though. He was just cute."

"Eh, same thing!"

Roxy heard a knock on the other side of the screen. Jane smiled sheepishly.

"Oops. I forgot my friend from my baking class was coming over today. Sorry, Roxy. I gotta go!"

"Jane, wa-"

Roxy was cut short by the disconnecting of the session. Tears poured from her pink eyes, realizing that she could never have that happen to her. She could never have a reason to end a conversation. Never just hold anyone close.

**_A fragile soul caught in hands of fate. When morning comes it'll be too late._ **

"Maybe this timeline could be a doomed one," she whispered as she opened up pesterchum, opening four logs.

 _I'm sorry_ was sent to all in bright pink text. Immediately one responded.

_Roxy, don't do this. Please. YoU are meant for so mUch more._

Roxy couldn't read it, though. She just saw blurred grey text.

Next came orange text.  _Roxy, what's wrong?_

_What happened?_

_God damn it, Roxy! Answer me!_

_What the fuck is happening?_

Still more blurs. Roxy pushed away from the computer, gathering a few things together. She needed to make sure there were enough pumpkins for the locals. So she started taking pumpkins from Jake.

_Whats wrong roxy?_

_Come on are you there?_

_Roxy?_

_Roxy what are you doing? Where is your mom? Is she there?_

_ROXY!!!_

Still, she did not read it as she headed onto the roof of her house, carefully tying things together.  She had carefully set things together. The game would come out and a computer version of her would play it. There never would be a Roxy Lalonde. The Red Miles would come searching for her, but they would find nothing but her corpse. That was something she knew as she tied the rope around her neck.

"Hey, Batterwitch! Are you paying attention!? This time it's my final hour! You finally get your fucking way!"

One step and she was down, falling over the edge. The fall would be abruptly stopped by the rope, snapping her neck. It would be quick or painless...

Or it was supposed to be.

The rope snapped, sending her falling longer than it should have. But that was okay. She would die when she hit whatever was below. But instead of hitting hard concrete, she hit the strong support of what she guessed to be human flesh. She actually hadn't felt it since she got really sick and Dirk had to fly over on his hoverboard to find her and make sure she was okay. He made her soup for a week.

**_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above._ **

Now she knew whose arms they were before she even opened her tear-filled pink eyes. "Dirk...what are you-"

"What the  _fuck_ were you thinkin!?" He was pissed. It was evident. There was a southern accent slipping out from one-too-many Southwest movie.

"I...I don't know," she whispered, dazed.

"Clearly! Do you have any idea how fuckin stupid that was! What would Jane have thought? She would have wanted to come to the damn funeral! And what would I be able to tell her? 'Roxy killed herself. No, you can't actually attend the funeral for another month. Yeah, when SBURB comes out. Sorry, it's just how shit goes.' Are you fuckin stupid? Did you drink too much or some shit?"

She couldn't help but flinch as she was carried through the window and into her bedroom. "I'm sober."

"Then fuckin drink somethin!" He shoved a bottle at her. "If sober kills you, I want your ass drunk again!" Tears were pouring from behind his shades. "They need us, Roxy. Jane and Jake both need us. But if you die, then I'll be all alone for another fuckin month. Do you want that? Do you think I'll even survive!?"

Roxy felt herself break down into tears. She sat there for a good five minutes, crying like a baby. She didn't even say anything. She just sat there and cried. She didn't have a father or friends that could ruin her internet convos, but she had Dirk...and he was all the family and offline friendship she needed. Just for another month, at least.

By time her crying finally calmed down, she was in Dirk's arms, listening to his calm voice as she slept.

"I'll just stay here for a few more weeks. I'll check up on ya. Make sure you're okay. Just until the game starts and you can stick with Jane. You'll be okay. I promise. We'll be in this together. I swear." He quietly hummed a song from back when Jake and Jane were alive.

**_But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved..._ **

**_Concrete Angel._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to cod, I wanted to kill her off. I really was gonna! But then, for some reason...I couldn't...


End file.
